Welcome to America
by PastaLovingIdjit
Summary: Everything's going normally at the meeting when all of a sudden America's phone rings and the girl on the other end calls him dad. America has a lot of explaining to do and ends up introducing the world to the states. Needless to say that chaos ensues! Rated T for Romano and France. Will be USUK, GerIta, and Spamano pairings as well as others hinted. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so like this is my first time uploading (not writing) a fanfic online. So don't like rip me apart with reviews though they're always welcome! Obviously the states are my OCs and you'll be introduced to more as the story progresses. If you have any suggestions for the Western states that'd be awesome! I'm from the East Coast so like the West is an alien world to me. So I'm going to stop rambling like an idiot and just get on with the story :)**

Chapter 1

England sighed and tried to look attentive as he listened to the meeting. The meeting was nearly at an end, as well as his patience. He looked around and saw the same expression on all the other nations' faces. Everyone just wanted to head home and take a well-deserved nap. America was practically dead in his seat next to him. He was hosting the meeting in his country this time and had exhausted himself trying to prepare for everyone's arrival. Suddenly though the quiet atmosphere was shattered by the shrill ringing of a phone. Everyone looked around curiously to see whose phone had gone off. Quickly everyone's gaze narrowed on one nation. England spun around in his seat and watched bemusedly as America practically flew out of his chair at the sudden noise and groped around immediately in his pocket to find his phone. He checked the collar ID and England was surprised to see a slight fear pass through America's eyes before he answered it.

"Hey what's up?" he asked. There was noise on the other end of the phone. "Can't you just wait a few more minutes?" he asked. "I'm still in the middle of the meeti-" He was suddenly cut off and now the noise on the other end grew louder. England saw America wince. Who the hell was he talking to? "Seriously though the meeting is almost done. Can't you just wait for me to get back home?" he implored. England was surprised when America looked up and gave Russia a look. Everyone looked back and forth between the two as some sort of silent communication played out. Russia looked at America curiously and America narrowed his eyes in response. Then Russia gave him a small, childish smile and prepared himself to leave.

A sudden noise from America's phone brought everyone's attention back to America. America jumped and the phone tumbled out of his hands, somehow going onto speaker. "And everything's going to hell and it's wicked bad and- MASE I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU- and Denali's throwing a fit so GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" the person screamed. England saw America get angry.

"Boston will you SHUT UP for a minute!" America yelled at the phone. _Who's Boston,_ England wondered. There was silence on the other end. America seemed to calm down a bit. "Thank you," he said in a much quieter voice. "Now go find Daniel and try and hold things down for now and tell Mase to leave you alone or else he's banned from all Yankee games for a month. Turn on a football game or a NASCAR race for the South that should help. Tell Denali that her dad's coming, that should keep her happy until I get home."

"Ugh, fine dad but I swear if you're not home in five minutes I'm banging a uey and going home to get me some Dunkins," Boston threatened before hanging up. America sighed and leaned back in his seat, completely exhausted. England didn't know what to think. _Did I just hear America get called 'dad'? _

"Amerika are you ready to go?" Russia asked from his side of the meeting room. America sighed. "Yeah let me just grab my bag," he replied as he leaned forward to grab his briefcase before standing up, stunning everyone in the room. America and Russia never agreed on anything. They were never civil towards each other. _Never_. He finally seemed to notice all the stares directed at him and sighed, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry about that guys. I didn't think Boston would call. I gotta head home right away."

"America who was that on the phone?" England asked.

"Oh that was Boston," America replied vaguely, trying to avoid England's true question.

"Yeah I got that much but who is she to you?" England asked. "I've never heard of anyone named Boston."  
"Oh, well um, you see she's… my daughter," America said. The whole room remained silent for a full five seconds before exploding. "Mein gott you have a daughter!" Germany exclaimed. "You've got to be fucking kidding me," Romano spat.

"What the bloody hell?" England exclaimed. "Since when do you have a daughter?" America sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He turned towards Canada who was standing beside him, his briefcase already in his hand. "Can you-?" America asked. Canada nodded.

"I'll do what I can," he promised before gliding out. America watched Canada leave and then turned back to everyone else. "You git I want an answer!" England demanded.

"Alright!" America shouted, causing everyone to shut up. "Yes I have a daughter. Her name is Boston but you all know her as Massachusetts," he explained.

"The state?" France asked uncertainly. America nodded.

"Wait but you have more than one state," England pointed out. America rolled his eyes at England. "Yeah I have fifty. Fifty states, fifty kids." There was silence in the meeting room.

"Holy shit," Romano muttered.

"Amerika…" Russia said, a slight edge in his voice. America nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I know." He told him. "Look if you guys are really that curious then you can come over my house and meet them, but I seriously have zero time to answer questions right now. If Boston called then that means things have gotten too out of hand for her and Danny to handle on their own. Now if you'll excuse me." He walked over to Russia and then the two of them walked out, Russia talking happily with America while he nodded along. Everyone looked at each other, more freaked out that America and Russia were getting along then the fact that America had a bunch of kids. "Ve- well I'm going to check it out," Italy declared. "Maybe there'll be pasta there!"

"Ja, I want to see America's kids myself," Prussia agreed.

"Well, it's not like we're going to be able to salvage the meeting," Germany concluded unhappily. "Then it's decided that we'll all go over and introduce ourselves to the states," France said. England nodded along, his mind still hung up on the fact that America had fifty kids and he hadn't managed to kill any of them yet. 

**Heh hope you guys liked it! I hope America and Russia getting along creeped you out as much as it did me! Don't worry you'll be seeing more of Russia later on. **

**Brownie points to anyone who can guess who Mase might be (if you're from Mass then you should probably know ;) )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy crap I wasn't expecting so many views after just one day. You guys are Prussia level awesome! I totally didn't realize how short the first chapter actually was (it was like 8 pages on Word!) so I'll try and make them longer if I can. So yeah I'm introducing a few more states today and elaborating on the others, yay! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Oh and I should probably say this now since I totally forgot last chapter. I (I can't believe I'm saying this) don't own Hetalia *sighs sadly*. If I did then there would be way too much USUK fluff for the world to handle so actually it's probably better that I don't own it.**

**Also to Shiny Eevee: Thanks a ton for sending me those tidbits about California! That's the kinda stuff I love to work my OCs off of. She'll be coming up in a few chapters or so, so I hope you like her! And if you or anyone wants to send me anything else on the Western states feel free!**

**Anyways I'm talking way too much so here it is!**

Chapter 2

The meeting had been held in New York that day so the nations decided to head over to one of the houses America owned twenty minutes outside the city,  
assuming that was where America and Russia had gone off to. Not everyone came but among them were France, Spain, Romano, Italy, Germany, Prussia, Japan, China, France, and of course England. The house was a freaking mansion and then some. Nobody could tell how large it was from the outside as a tall stone fence surrounded the ridiculously large estate but the mansion was at least six stories tall. A beefy security man stopped them at the gated entrance to the estate, asking them for their names. He checked a clipboard he'd been carrying when they told him their names and then allowed the nations inside, the black iron-wrought gate closing silently behind them. The driveway underneath them was lined with well-trimmed bushes that followed close to the front of the house before the pavement veered off towards a smaller (but still huge) house that the nations hadn't noticed when they were gawking at the mansion. They assumed it must be for parking or something like that, who knows with America.

All the nations made their way to the house after parking their cars near the second building, guided to the front door by intricate stonework, flowery gardens blooming on the side closer to the house. England stepped up and hesitantly knocked on the door. From outside they could hear a lot of noise, some screams and curses and general mayhem. Finally the door opened, revealing a seventeen year old boy standing at the door. Surprisingly he had the same bushy eye brows and blond hair as England though his was a bit longer and shaggier, and he had light blue eyes. He looked like he was ready to go hiking with a dark blue tee shirt and tan cargo pants covering his worn ankle-high hiking boots. His eyes seemed to appraise them before he spoke. "You guys must be the nations dad said were probably coming over soon," he assumed in a relaxed voice. England nodded hesitantly. The boy narrowed his eyes at England as he looked him over and frowned. "Oh great you're here," he muttered angrily. Before he or England had a chance to say something America's voice boomed down the hall. "Yo Robbie who's at the door?" America asked.

"It's those nations you said were coming to visit!" Robbie yelled back.

"Dude let 'em in! We're in the living room!"

"Yeah but which one," Robbie muttered to himself as he pinched his nose. "Come on in guys," he said in a brighter voice as he led everyone in. England followed behind the boy, curiously wondering why he had been angry when he'd seen him. Everyone followed Robbie into a large room. America standing in the middle of the room, holding a dark-haired four year old girl in his arms. Russia meanwhile was sitting on the floor allowing an energetic five year old with the light blond hair and ice blue eyes to attempt to climb on his back. Lounging on the couch near the back was an eighteen year old girl who looked like a carbon copy of America, even down to a Nantucket-like cowlick on her forehead and the wire-rim glasses. The only difference between the two was that she had the same emerald eyes as England. She was studiously ignoring a seventeen year old boy standing over her with sandy blond hair and dark blue eyes. It was clear that they were bickering about something, but the nations weren't really focusing on it. Robbie went over to where the boy and girl were and leaned against the wall, paying attention to their conversation while watching everyone else. "Hey guys!" America said and walked over to them as they spread out into the room. "Glad you figure out where we'd gone. I'd totally forgotten to tell you that we were going to go to this house specifically."

"It's hard to miss this place. We aren't idiots you know," England snapped. "Who's that in your arms?" America looked down at the girl he was holding. She had dark brown hair and light brown skin. "Oh this is Lani," he said with a smile. "Lani why don't you say hi to the nations?" Lani peered at all the nations with dark brown eyes. Suddenly she started screaming and pointing at Japan. Japan took an uncertain step back, his eyes stunned as the girl broke down into tears. "Wh-what?" Japan stammered. America gave Japan an apologetic look as he tried to calm Lani down.

"Hush Lani, it's okay. It's not pearl harbor anymore." The nations were silent as Lani glanced up at America, still whimpering. "Japan's nice now," he explained. Lani glanced at Japan again before burying her head in America's chest. "Ah, that must be Hawaii," Japan stated hesitantly.

"Yeah, sorry about that," America told him as he rocked Hawaii up and down gently. "Since she's the newest state she's one of the youngest here. Hey Lani, why don't you go find Danny?" America asked as he put her down on her feet. Lani looked up uncertainly and America nodded slightly. Then Lani went dashing out of the room through the exit over by Russia. "Well that was certainly interesting," France commented.

"Hey who's the kid on Russia's head?" Prussia asked curiously. America spun around and sighed as he saw the girl sitting proudly on Russia's head, starting to play with his scarf. Russia seemed not to notice and still had that childish smile on his face. "Denali how many times have I told you not to sit on your dad's head?" America sighed as he came over and plucked Denali off Russia's head.

"Oh Amerika I don't mind," Russia commented.

"No, she needs to learn it's not okay to keep doing that," America replied as he sat Denali down. The second he set her down she went running into Russia's lap and began playing with his scarf again. "Wait, what the hel-heck is going on here?" England asked, catching himself before he swore. After all there are kids present. "Oh yeah, Denali is Alaska and she's kinda our kid," America said, pointing his thumb at Russia. Everyone stared at Alaska and the similarities between her and Russia were uncanny. They had the same same platinum blond hair and Denali was even wearing a long light purple winter jacket that went down to her knees, a white scarf warped around her small neck. The only noticeable difference between the two was her ice blue eyes which she must have inherited from America. The nations glanced at Russia and then stared America down, who was trying to avoid the looks, his cheeks pink. "Yes I know it's weird. Don't ask, cause I don't know how to explain it to you. Boston probably could but then you'd be in for a three hour lecture," America said quickly. The nations might have still pressed for an explanation but were interrupted as the people on the couch began shouting at each other.

"Are you kidding? The Red Sox are wicked!" The girl who had been lying on the couch shouted at sandy blond haired boy. She was wearing dark blue sweats and red tank top with a large navy blue B outlined in white on it. She was sitting up now, her golden blond hair held up in a messy bun. The boy on the other hand was wearing a gray tee shirt with the initials for the New York Yankees in white and faded jeans. He glared at the girl. "Screw you, the Yankees are ten times better than the Red Sox!"

"Who won the World Series last year?" the girl shot back. The boy's cheeks turned red in embarrassment. "Yeah that's right, we did," she said triumphantly, pushing her glasses back up.

"Oh yeah? Who got to the Stanley Cup finals this season?" he retorted.

"You lost to California though," she replied smugly.

"Yeah well my team didn't knocked out in the second round!" he yelled back. Robbie looked nervous and even the boy took a step back, realizing he'd crossed a line. "That's right," he goaded still, a hint of uncertainty in his voice. "You lost to-"

"It's not my fault I lost to fucking Montreal!" she screamed. She got up and everyone could see murder in her eyes. "Just cause you beat him means nothing! If he hadn't been in the way then I would have made it all the way to the Cup!" She took a step towards him and _everyone_ took a step back. America sighed and walked over to the two. He stood between the two and simultaneously smacked them up the back of the head. "Hey!" the boy cried.

"What the heck!" the girl exclaimed.

"Would you two stop arguing for five seconds?" America growled, looking both of them in the eye. They glanced away, rubbing the back of their heads.

"Sorry dad," they mumbled in unison. America sighed.

"Everyone, this is Boston and Mason, also known as Massachusetts and New York." America glanced over at Robbie who'd stayed against the wall. "You guys already met Robert, New Hampshire." Robbie gave a little wave. "Guys, say hi to everyone." Massachusetts and New York turned around and mumbled their hellos. "Man I wish you had told us we'd have company," Boston complained. "I mean I don't look presentable at all." Mason snickered and Boston glared at him. Then she looked over the nations again. "Wait a minute," Massachusetts said as she looked at England. England looked back in surprise as her eyes hardened. "Wait Boston!" New Hampshire cried but was too late as Boston strode across the room and punched England in the face. He went stumbling back into France, stunned. For a moment he contemplated hitting her back, but then he remembered she was a girl. "That was for Charlestown," Boston growled as England rubbed his face. That girl had a killer right hook. Robbie dragged her back, muttering an apology for his sister. America sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Robbie, can you take Boston away? Maybe go and try and find Daniel for me?"

"No probs dad," he replied and began leading Boston away.

"I don't know why you're apologizing to him," Boston said. "Filthy lobster-back," she muttered as she glared at England.

"Ve- I don't understand what's going on." Italy said. England glanced at America but he was looking at New York.

"Mase, can you go make sure she doesn't do anything stupid?" America asked.

"Yeah alright," he said as he began to walk out, glancing at England curiously.

"And Mase, don't antagonize her or else-"

"Yeah, yeah don't worry Boston already told me," he said as he disappeared out of the room.

"Does anyone want to explain what just happened?" Germany asked. America glanced at them.

"Sorry about that guys. She's usually not like that; in fact she's super smart and levelheaded most days. I didn't think Boston was still so mad at you Iggy but I shouldn't be surprised."

"Well I am," England said, ignoring the annoying nickname. "Why was she so mad at me?"

"What you don't remember? I mean the Revolutionary War _did_ start in Massachusetts. You made her life pretty miserable." Everyone looked at England who had turned red. Now it made sense why she had called him a lobster-back. That had been the nickname given to his soldiers by the colonists based on their uniforms. "But what about Charlestown?" England asked.

"Dude you burned it to the ground," America told him. "Honestly I'm surprised Robbie didn't say anything rude either."

"What him too?" England asked. America nodded.

"He and Boston are super tight. They used to be the same state until Robbie became his own. They hang out and go skiing and hiking together all the time. He dislikes you almost as much as she does because of what you did to her. He's ridiculously chill though thank god."

"Ohoho seems there is someone out there who actually 'ates you more than me Angleterre," France smirked. "And she's so beautiful too. America I can't believe you've been 'iding her from me this whole time!"

"Shut up you pervert." England shot back.

"If you lay a hand on any of my daughters I will consider it a declaration of war," America told him, a dark glint in his eyes. England was surprised to see such hostility and protectiveness coming from him. "Maybe I could apologize to her later or something," England muttered to himself.

"Naw man it's not worth it. She's almost more stubborn than I am. I don't think she'll ever forgive you no matter what you said," America told him lightly, the dark look gone. "Anyways, sorry for the family drama, I'm sure you'll only see more of it depending on who is over. Come on I'll give you a tour of the place. Maybe some of the kids are hanging out in other parts of the house."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Romano muttered to himself.

"Probably not," Spain replied happily. "But that's what'll make it so interesting."

**Dun Dun Duh! Hope you guys enjoyed the Massachusetts/New York sports argument. We take our sports here very seriously. ****Hatred for New York sports has been bred into me since the moment I was born I kid you not. Anyways basically everything in here was historically accurate. England did actually burn down Charlestown during the Battle of Bunker Hill and New Hampshire was a part of Massachusetts until he became a state in 1788 so I picture them as being really close. Boston is my home girl so you'll be seeing a lot of her (I can't help it) and the other thirteen periodically. I'm planning on doing some crazy state v state interaction chapters so if anyone wants to send me suggestions I'd love it! Jeez I really need to learn how to be concise. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter yay! Big thanks to everyone who's favorited/followed/even just read this thing! I never thought it would get this much attention so fast. Sorry this chapter's short, it's kinda more of a filler than anything but we meet more states which is always awesome! **

**As always I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters :(**

Chapter 3

"Ve- America your house is so big," Italy commented as America led them through it.

"Thanks," America replied. "It kinda has to be big ya know. I never know how many of them are going to come over at once. I have another house almost identical to this in California. We switch houses every other year so each half of the country doesn't feel like they're not spending enough time with me cause of airfare and such."

"Do they stay in other houses?" Germany inquired. America nodded.

"Yeah the older ones have their own places in their respective states. The only reason Boston is over here is because I told her I was having a meeting here in New York and I needed her and Daniel to watch the younger kids for me."

"Why didn't she just take care of them at her house then?" Spain asked.

"Boston wanted to make sure she close by incase an emergency happened and I needed to get home right away, so she decided it was best to take care of them here in New York even though she and Mason can't stand each other most days. Mason has his own apartment in the city but he spends a lot of time here too. Daniel was already up in the area so it was easier for him too."

"Who is Daniel?" France asked. "You've said 'is name a lot."

"Oh Daniel is Virginia." America replied. "He's just a bit older than Boston. They take care of the kids for me while I'm gone. Between them and Connecticut they may be the sanest out of all my kids," he mused to himself. "As long as you don't offend Boston's sports or history anyways," he added with a chuckle. "She'll beat the crap out of you." England could definitely attest to the strength she possessed. He could almost compare it to America's superhuman strength. He'd make sure to avoid her in the future. As they were walking down the hallway a boy poked his head out of one of the rooms. "Oh Daniel there you are!" America exclaimed. "What awesome timing, we were just talking about you."

"Oh hey dad, what's up?" he asked, stepping into the hallway. Everyone stopped and stared at the boy. He looked like a mini-England! He was around eighteen years old with light blond hair and hazel green eyes. His eyebrows were bushy like England's but to a lesser degree. He wore a light blue dress shirt and khakis. Everything about him seemed to scream preppy school boy. He pushed up the glasses resting on his face. "Robbie just came by and said that you were looking for me. Do you need something?" Jeez he even had a British accent! Everyone glanced at England who looked like he was seeing a ghost or something. Daniel looked past his dad at the nations standing behind him. "Are these the nations Boston was muttering about?" America nodded.

"They wanted to come over and see you guys for themselves. They didn't think you guys existed," America laughed.

"Of course we exist. We aren't just a bunch of bloody names you know," he replied, slightly miffed. "Oh I left a report from the pentagon on your desk for you to look over when you find time." America nodded.

"Thanks dude. Hey where's TJ? I thought he'd be with you." Daniel shook his head.

"He was throwing a fit while I was working so Mary took him away. They should be back any second if you want to wait. Uncle Matt is here too. Last I saw he was going to play chest with Vermont after he got the deep South to start watching TV." America nodded.

"Is your sister here?" America asked. Daniel narrowed his eyes and frowned.

"No, she isn't," he said flatly and America left it at that.

"Dad you're back!" Everyone looked down the hall to see a petite blond coming towards them holding a toddler in her arms. She was about sixteen with pale blond hair and light green eyes. She walked up to America and handed him the toddler. "He's been asking for you," she said with a smile.

"Thanks Mary," America smiled. "Alright dudes, this little guy is TJ, Theodore John Jones, also known as Washington DC." America said as he spun around to face the other nations with the toddler. "Why does it not surprise me that his capitol is a child?" Germany muttered quietly. England made a noise of agreement. "Ve- he's adorable!" Italy crooned as he stepped closer to get a better look.

"He's so tiny, aru," China commented as he peered at TJ. "Shouldn't he be older?" America shrugged.

"Yeah probably, but he's not technically a state. He's a district which is different, so he's always been this little. He's Maryland and Virginia's kid, and before you ask no it's not what you're thinking," he said, shooting France a look. "It's the same deal as Denali for me and Russia. Actually Russia why don't you hand Denali off to Maryland?"

"Aw but I want to stay with papa!" Denali cried as Mary came over to Russia.

"It's okay Denali. You can play with your dad after he's all done with the other nation," Mary said gently. "I'll even make you some salmon for dinner tonight if you want." The girl glanced up at Russia who smiled encouragingly. She gave a small smile and then allowed Mary to hold her in her arms.

"Anyways, if you're done with work can you take TJ?" America asked. Daniel took TJ away with a nod and together he and Mary walked off down the hallway with the kids, Mary turning around to wave to the other nations before turning and disappearing down a new hall. "Glad that went well," America sighed and then beamed at the other nations. "Let's continue!" he declared.

**Gah, sorry again that it's so short! I hope I didn't offend anyone with Virginia. I have a friend from there and she's like the preppiest (is that even a word?) person I know. You'll be seeing later just how much Virginian and England are alike as well as the mysterious sister! I won't be able to update so quickly since I'm working the 8-5 during the week. I'll update when I can though! See you guys later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter yay! Thanks so much for reviewing and favoriting this as always!**

**Prussia: That was such a lame intro**

**WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! You're not supposed to be breaking the fourth wall!**

**Prussia: Kesesese I do what I want! Besides this is hardly the first time I've broken the wall in other fanfics *winks***

**GET BACK IN THE STORY BEFORE I CALL WEST!**

**Prussia: *paling* It's not like you own us or anything!**

**Oh I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over the sound of murder in your brothers voice.**

**Prussia: Mien Gott! Fine I'll go back! *runs back into the story***

**Sorry about that folks. As Prussia rudely pointed out I don't own Hetalia, but I can threaten Prussia with West all I want *evil laughter***

Chapter 4

As they walked down the hall they heard screaming behind them. They all paused and looked towards the door they had just passed. The door was closed but their voices still came through the walls. "TAKE THAT BACK!" one boy shouted.

"HELL NO! JIMMY SPENCER IS TEN TIMES BETTER THAN KURT BUSCH!" another boy shouted.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT YER DAMN TRAPS? I CAN'T CONCENTRATE ON THE RACE!" another shouted.

"NO!" the first two boys shouted in unison. America sighed and took a deep breath.

"ELIJAH AND JAMES JONES IF I HEAR ONE MORE THING OUT OF EITHER OF YOU THEN I'LL CANCEL THE DAYTONA 500 THIS YEAR!" he screamed. There was absolute silence on the other side of the wall. America settled back down and smiled to himself. "Sorry bout that," he told them. "NASCAR is most southern states' lives. They argue about it all the time. Oh wow look at that, it's almost time for dinner," he said as he looked down at his watch. _Since when did America own a watch_, England wondered to himself. He was proud that he hadn't fainted yet, though he did feel a little light-headed.

As they continued down the hall they heard the sound of game pieces being moved and a quiet sigh come from another room. America smiled, seeming to have recognized the sigh and stuck his head in the room. "Yo Mattie, so this is where you've been hiding!" America crowed. The other nations crowded around him to look inside. It was a study room with floor to ceiling bookshelves crammed with a huge amount of books. There was a small leather couch off to a wall that wasn't covered in books. It was currently being occupied by a girl reading a fat book. Her dirty blond hair was pulled into a long braid. She had freckles on her cheeks and was wearing a white sweatshirt that said I 3 ME on it. She glanced up, revealing purple blue eyes. Near her a small table and two chairs were set up. Canada was sitting in one chair, looking at America with a bemused expression while the girl sitting across from him leaned her head closer to the chest game set up on the table, her light blue eyes narrowing in concentration. Her silky straw blond hair was pulled back in a similar fashion to the other girl's though she also had a light pink headband on, matching her light pink blouse. She seemed to be so deep in thought that she didn't notice that America and the other nations had come in. "I see you finally found us," Canada said to his brother. America grinned.

"Well I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to find the three of you in here," he conceded with a chuckle. "You two always love to play chess when you come to visit." The girl finally looked up and gave a lovely smile when she saw America.

"Salut papa. Comment ça va?"(Hi dad. How's it going?) she asked in fluent French. The nations were stunned when America replied back just as fluently.

"Tout va bien. Gagnez-vous? (Everything is fine. Are you winning?) France being the only one who understood what they were saying listened closely. The girl giggled and lowered her eyes. She really was quite pretty to look at. She wasn't the curviest girl they'd seen, but she had it where it counted and didn't try to flaunt it. She seemed to exude a natural grace and serenity. "Bien sûr que je suis idiot," (Of course I am silly) she replied. "Oncle Matt n'est pas vraiment bon." (Uncle Matt isn't really that good). France smirked as Canada turned pink.

"Celine," he pleaded. Celine turned her head towards him and shrugged.

"Qu'en pensez-vous Zoe?" (What about you Zoe?) America asked, turning towards the other girl on the couch.

"Rien de plus," (Nothing much) Zoe replied as she looked up from her book. "Attendez ... c'est que le père?" (Wait… is that him dad?) Zoe asked, looking directly at France. Celine followed Zoe's gaze and her eyes widened in shock. "… Papa?" she whispered. America glanced at France and then gave a small nod. The girls sprung up and were suddenly crowding around France, rapidly speaking in French. The other countries had no idea what was going on as France's eyes widened in shock. He asked them a few things in French and then glanced at America accusingly. America gave a sheepish smile and shrugged. "What the hell is going on here?" England asked impatiently.

"Uh, well England um," America said haltingly. The girls paused and then looked at England.

"So that's our other papa?" Celine asked.

"What? What are you talking about?" England cried.

"He's not very nice," Zoe added. "And his hair is horrible." France laughed and put a hand around each girl's shoulders.

"Ohoho now this just proves they are mine!" he said triumphantly. Everyone stared down America, especially England.

"Uh, I can explain," America said. _Damn, where's Boston when you need her_, he thought to himself as he looked at the other countries. "This is Celine and Zoe, also known as Maine and Vermont and they are loosely France and England's kids." Everyone turned and stared at England and France.

"Kesese I knew it all along," Prussia joked. England looked like a tomato.

"SHUT UP YOU BLOODY GIT!" England snapped. "Explain," he growled at America.

"Well, France first established Vermont and Maine when he came over and then he lost them to you in the Seven Year's war," America explained. "Technically, all of the original colonies are your kids too," he added, his cheeks turning very pink. England went from very red to scary white.

**Thud**

America sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have told him that," he muttered to himself. Germany tried holding England up and dragged him to the couch Zoe had just been on while Italy and Japan tried to wake him up. Prussia looked like he was about to fall over from laughing so hard. "Who knew England was such a slut," he gasped in between laughing spasms.

"Can someone please just wake him up?" Germany asked, ignoring his brother.

"I got this guys," America said and waved them away from England. He crouched down and put his mouth next to England's ear, thinking of something to say. "I'm waiting for you in bed naked," he whispered in England's ear. _Oh my god what the hell did I just say? Why was that the first thing to pop into my head?_ It had the intended affect though. America couldn't help chuckling as England jumped a foot off the couch, his eyes flying open. "Bloody hell America!" England cried, his face completely red. "Hey I had to wake you up somehow," he replied nonchalantly with a shrug. England narrowed his eyes at him but got off the couch. "Come on guys, we're almost at the kitchen," America said as he forced the countries to shuffle out of the room, ignoring the glares England was throwing him and the curious looks from the other countries. "Sorry about interrupting your game guys," he said to Celine and Canada. "Hurry it up though, dinner will be starting soon."

"Don't worry, we'll be there," Celine replied as she sat back down to continue her game. Zoe had settled back down on the couch, already lost in her book world. "Get ready to lose again Uncle Matt," Celine joked as she moved her white knight.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I think England took all that pretty well considering he just realized he's a dad to multiple states. America might not have helped much though with waking him up. He's a bit dense if you haven't noticed.**

**Prussia: Kesese Eyebrows is such a slut!**

***sighs while shaking my head* ANYways hope you liked the personifications of Vermont and Maine. Since they border Canada I would think they'd have a close relationship with Mattie, even to the point of influencing Maine's eye color if you didn't notice before. Oh and the NASCAR was the deep south, I'll let you guess which ones. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**GUYS GUYS SEASON 5 OF HETALIA IS OUT ON DUBBED NOW! *spasming and squealing into my pillow***

**Okay whew I just really needed to get that out of my system since I don't need to be giving my family another reason to make me visit a shrink ;)**

**Alright so here's what I was originally going to say before my feels took over *ahem***

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! It's a really short one this time but hey what the hell right? Hugs all around to everyone who favorited/followed this story since my last update, seriously guys I think I might cry! Huge shout out to AlabamaEsme for the review you sent me. Being a Northerner I've been kinda dancing around the South so getting all that info is a huge help for characters!**

**As always Hetalia and it's characters don't belong to me but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop putting them in ridiculous situations ;)**

Chapter 5

They finally made their way into the kitchen area and saw Boston, Mason, and Robert sitting on the kitchen counter. "Hey dad!" Boston said with a smile as they came in. When England walked the smile dropped away, but at least she didn't try to hit him again. America sighed in relief. He really didn't want a repeat of the Revolutionary War. "You know it's your guys' turn to cook tonight," he warned. Mason sat back with a smug smile.

"Of course we know," he replied. "We were just waiting for you to finally make it over here and give the call."

"Yeah, I'm not letting Allen get away without cooking this time," Boston threatened. Robert blinked.

"Who's Allen?" Robert asked. Mason and Boston face palmed at the same time.

"You know, Rhode Island, your brother whom you've known for a wicked long time," she explained.

"Oh, that Allen!" Robert explained. "I totally forgot about him!" The two other states face palmed again.

"You just saw him yesterday at the meeting," Mason muttered.

"You two talked for ten minutes," Boston added. Robert smiled good-naturedly and leaned back more.

"Chill guys, it's all good," he told them. Robert's personality reminded the nations so much of Spain that they wouldn't have been surprised if America told them Robert was related to Spain somehow. "Anyways, can you just call the rest of them down so we can get started? All seven of us are here in the house somewhere." Mason asked.

"Yeah, the lobsters are already starting to plan their escape," Boston joked.

"Alright, alright," he said with a chuckle. He took a deep breath and the nations braced their ears. "RHODE ISLAND, CONNETICUT, MAINE, AND VERMONT GET YO ASSES TO THE KITCHEN NOW!" A few minutes after America's outburst the nations could hear the pounding of feet all around them as kids began streaming in. They were all teenagers bearing an overwhelming resemblance to either America or England or in most cases a mix of the two. They all looked expectantly at America. "Alright, you guys are cooking tonight," he told them. There were a few muttered complaints.

"You heard dad," Conneticut said as he marched into the kitchen. "Let's go."

"Yeah guys move it!" Boston said as she slipped off the counter along with Mason and Robert. "I want to eat my suppa before the Sox game starts!" Slowly everyone poured inside the kitchen. America sighed and sat down at the head of the absolutely massive table in the room. "You guys can sit wherever you want," he told them. "Dinner should be ready soon. Each part of the country cooks for a night, so I hope you guys like seafood."

"Ve- this table is so big," Italy commented as he sat down beside Germany.

"Well yeah, we gotta fit everyone in somehow for Thanksgiving," America joked. A shiver ran up each nation's spine as they envisioned one of America's "Thanksgivings." After about forty-five minutes the former colonies told America that dinner was ready. America then hollered that dinner was ready as loud as he could. Within seconds children were streaming from the two doors leading to the kitchen table. They barely acknowledged the nations already sitting down as they sat, saying hello to America before talking and bickering amongst themselves. Russia sat beside Alaska and let his daughter play with his scarf again. But man was it noisy.

The nations could barely hear themselves above all the noise. The room quieted down though as the New England states waltzed in with everyone's food. After everyone had been served all the states automatically started holding hands and bowing their heads slightly. America nodded at the other nations to do the same as he took Boston's hand in left and England's hand in his right, despite England's red face. So the nations joined hands and bowed their heads slightly and were surprised to hear America say grace. He spoke in a serious and solemn voice that the nations had never heard before and they cast curious glances at America once the prayer was over. He was too busy stuffing food down his face to notice though. There was a clear divide in what the nation's assumed to be the Northern and Southern states. Virginia bridged the gap between the two, talking on both sides of the table. They all looked different but there was just some subtle factor that clearly marked them as America's kids. Even Vermont and Maine, who America claimed were France and England's kids, looked a bit like America too.

The nations had to admit that the seafood was really good, many of them going for seconds on the clam chowder. Eventually everyone finished and were just hanging out at the table for the sake of talking with each other. It was still pretty noisy but the noise died away as everyone turned to see a girl squealing loudly. The girl was around sixteen with shoulder-length dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Her eye brows were slightly bushier than they should be, indicating this was one of the states America said was England's too. The girl beside her, nearly a perfect copy except that her hair was a chin-length bob, tried to calm her down but it didn't seem to help. "Annabelle?" America asked hesitantly.

"Ugh I can't take it anymore!" Annabelle said angrily, her eyes resting on her dad. Then the nations gaped as she pulled an assault rifle out of nowhere and pointed it at America. There was a ripple of unease across the table. "Now, just wait a moment," England said hastily. "There's no need for that here."

"I can't wait any longer dad!" Annabelle exclaimed. "We're doing this now!" The states glanced expectantly at their dad. England glanced and saw America sigh, his hand running through his hair. "Fine," he said simply a small smile tugging at his face. The nations gaped at America. _What the hell kind of answer was that? Your daughter is pointing a bloody gun at you!_ England's mind screamed at America. "I was wondering when this was going to happen," America said with a sigh. "You didn't think I came unprepared did you?" At that he pulled out a pistol from his bomber jacket and pointed it at his daughter. None of the nations knew what to do anymore. Annabelle smirked. "Please, it's so small," she said. America smirked.

"Bigger isn't always better, or did you not learn your lesson the last time?" _What? Has this happened before?_ England felt like he was going to pass out again. "Come on, let's not get the room messy. Why don't we take this outside?" America suggested. Annabelle nodded tightly.

"Fine by me."

**Dun Dun DUN! Drama in the Jones household! I think I'm creating a little Switzerland with Annabelle, I mean seriously where did she pull that out of O_o**

**Just so you guys know Annabelle = South Carolina. With that said we'll introduce her sister next chapter!**

**I'll try and update soon but I'm not going to make false promises. See you later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gah I am so sorry for the late update! I've been bouncing around with a few different stories to stave off the inevitable writer's block so I haven't spent much time on this story plus work has been killing me. On a happier note I finished a story that I've been kicking around in my head for a month or so, so I'll post that up soon. Warning though it is definitely _not_ as fluffy as this. It's called Broken Souls for a reason. You have been warned if you find it. **

**Thanks for everyone who's favorited/followed/reviewed, it means a lot to me! A few of you guys have been asking about Tex but he's actually not making an appearance for a little bit. Basically the only states in the house at the moment are the East Coast, a few deep South states, Hawaii and Alaska. Don't worry though, you'll be meeting other states later and the mysterious guns will be explained ;) Anywho let's stop listening to me rambling and get to the action!**

**As always I don't own Hetalia *sobs***

Chapter 6

Everyone came pouring out of the house and into the backyard. The nations noticed that sides had quickly been taken and somehow every state present (which was about 15 or so) had somehow gotten a hand on a semi-automatic gun and was pointing it at someone else. "Mein gott are we witnessing another civil war?" Germany asked. No one had an answer.

"Just give it up!" America shouted. "You can't beat us!"

"I got Scarlett here with me this time!" Annabelle shot back, nodding to the twin girl beside her. Scarlett smiled and moved closer to Annabelle. "There ain't no way you're taking down the Carolina twins this time!"

"Why doesn't everyone just become with Alaska da?" Denali asked from Annabelle's side.

"It's too damn cold that's why," Scarlett replied.

"Oh well," she said and giggled, holding her gun, which just happened to be a Russian AK-47, closer to her chest. Russia smiled happily when he saw the gun in his daughters hands.

"Alright then, but remember you asked for it," America threatened. Suddenly there was a cry from above the nations' heads. Everyone turned and looked up in surprise. "Bombs away!" a girl with bleach blond hair yelled above their heads. The nations looked up in time to see the wall of water balloons tipped over the railing of the balcony above their heads. The nations screamed (very manly I might add) as they got thoroughly soaked, running away from the balloons. America was practically on the ground laughing. "Oh man Sage, perfect timing. This has to be your best prank yet," he gasped. They looked at America for an explanation but stopped when Italy yelped in surprise. He yelped again as he got hit in the back with something. "GERRRMMANNYYY!" Italy cried as he hid behind Germany's back.

"Ha, some nation," one of the kids snickered.

"Cease fire!" America cried in between fits of laughter. The states looked at him expectantly as he ran into a shed and came back out with a bunch of guns. "Guys what have I told you about shooting unarmed people," America said in a suddenly serious voice as he handed each nation a gun.

"But dad they're nations!" one state cried.

"Besides Sage and Lani already got them!" another added.

"It doesn't matter," America insisted as he handed the last gun off. China tested the gun on the ground and was surprised to see water come out.

"These are water guns, aru?" he asked.

"Da it would seem so," Russia agreed. England's hands tightened around his water gun. He was soaked to the bone and his perfectly nice clothes had been ruined. This was worse than tea being split! "America you bloody git, I'm going to kill you!" he yelled. America scurried back a little and smiled proudly as the states swarmed around him protectively. "Filthy lobster-back," Boston snarled.

"If you want our dad then you'll have to get through us," Annabelle threatened. Scarlett nodded and tightened her grip on her gun.

"We had been planning on North vs. South with the nations mixed in but this works too," Daniel said. Italy whimpered behind Germany's back, muttering about how he had relatives in Brooklyn. "Oh please we don't have to deal with, aru" China said. "We're nations for god's sake."

"Good, so then it shouldn't be a problem for you to get past us then," Mason said sarcastically, a smug smile on his face.

"Nations vs. States!" one state called out. The states answered with raucous cheers and pointed their guns at the nations. England had had just about enough. He was going to strangle America one way or another and nothing was getting in his way. "Fine then," he said angrily and pointed his gun at them. "It seems that we don't have much of a choice."

"Oui I agree with Angleterre for once," France said as he readied his own gun. "'e ruined my gorgeous 'air after all!"

"Kesese they don't know who they're messing with," Prussia crowed, caressing his gun. There were mutterings throughout the state side of the yard. The states glanced at each other, some nodding and beginning to move slightly. Daniel whispered something in America's ear and England narrowed his eyes when America smiled and nodded at Daniel. "Alright the war begins… NOW!" Annabelle yelled. Before the nations had a chance to react though America and all the states scattered throughout the sprawling yard.

"Did they run away?" Italy asked, hesitantly poking his head out from behind Germany's back. Suddenly a spray of water came out of nowhere and nailed Italy in the head, causing him to go down instantly with a girly shriek waving his white flag in surrender. The remaining nations bunched closer together, starting to realize that this wasn't going to be as easy as they thought. "I saw it," Prussia said. "It came from the trees." He pointed towards the trees near the right side of the property. "The awesome me is going to check it out."  
"Don't go alone," Germany warned. "Take Spain with you." Spain didn't complain and together the two friends made their way towards the tree. Suddenly Prussia saw something flash and pushed Spain out of the way just in time to avoid a well-aimed shot. Prussia shot back and was rewarded with a scream. "AH THE DAMN ALBINO RUINED MY SHIRT!" There was a rustling in the tree as Annabelle dropped down to the ground nimbly. She groaned as she looked at her shirt. It was a nice light blue blouse with frills that now had a growing wet spot on it. There was more rustling as Scarlett dropped down beside her. "How dare you ruin my sister's shirt?" she spat, raising her gun. Suddenly she gave them a dark grin. "Let me introduce you to some of our… southern hospitality." Spain and Prussia looked at each other fearfully as a bunch of kids began to come out from behind the tree and from nearby bushes. "Man," a boy said. "Ya'll sure picked the wrong half of the East Coast to have a gun fight with."

Germany listened to the fierce sounds of battle going on. Looks like Prussia and Spain will be busy for a little bit. "You three," Germany said, pointing at Russia, France and England. "Go check out the left side of the yard." The three nodded and headed off cautiously. He knew that this was just a kid's game, but he felt that with his pride on the line he should treat this as an actual battle.

"I'm going to go assist Prussia and Spain, aru," China told them and then headed out before Germany could say anything.

"Just fucking great, I'm stuck with the potato loving bastard again," Romano complained. "It's like WWII all over again," he muttered.

"I agree with Romano-san," Japan said. "It does feel similar." Germany nodded. Once again he was facing off against America with Japan and the Italy brothers by his side. "Ha look at that, they split up again," a voice said. Germany looked away from Japan and saw four or five kids coming towards them.

"Was zur Hölle?" Germany exclaimed. "When did they get here?"

"Fuck how did I not see them?" Romano spat as he raised his gun. "Fratello get up!"

"Ah I surrender! White flag see? White flag!" Italy cried as he waved his flag. Germany sighed.

"Should we try and see if we can get China-san to come back?" Japan asked. The states snickered. Germany recognized Daniel among them.

"Sorry guys, but we're not letting you go run for help," he told them.

"I'm going to kill him," Romano snarled. Daniel smiled.

"Go on ahead and try. I _dare_ you."

**Not gonna lie I nearly died laughing twice while I was trying to write this chapter, especially Italy's lines XD**

**For those uneducated in German "Was zur Hölle" means what the hell and Sage was Florida!**

**I already have the next chapter basically finished so I'll post that within the next day or so! See ya later folks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**BOOM I'm back! And you all probably thought I wasn't going to update for another few days! **

**You guys are awesome, you know that? Like just below Prussia level awesome! This thing has gotten nearly 2,000 hits! 2-freaking-thousand! Anyways if you couldn't tell I'm one happy camper right now (also I might be slightly high from the influx of sugar in my house but who cares XD )**

**I... I can't say it (it's too depressing) so I'm having Boston do it for me since I DO own her**

**Boston: (sighing) Seriously you need to get a hold of yourself. What have you been eating?**

**... Graham crackers...**

**Boston: You're seriously on a sugar high from GRAHAM CRACKERS?**

**HEY! THEY'RE CINNAMON!**

**Boston: Whatever. Anyways since my authoress is currently too busy figuring out how to ration her limited amount of graham crackers and the best place to hide them from the rest of her family, I've been left to do the disclaimer. She doesn't own my dad or the other countries and she never will.**

**(huffs) You don't have to be mean about it!**

**Boston: (rolls eyes) Yeah whatever, now that that's done I'm hopping back into this thing to go kick some British ass for the second time. Enjoy watching him suffer!**

Chapter 7

"Damn why does America's yard have to be so big?" England muttered. The backyard was huge, several times larger than any normal sized yard. England could see a pool and patio set up a little over past them. "Oui I think I saw someone over there," France told them, pointing towards a playground near the pool. As they neared the playground they paused as they saw Denali on the swing set, laughing as she went up and down repeatedly. "Denali, what are you doing?" Russia asked as he walked over to his kid.

"Wait Russia it might be a trap!" England called out. Russia turned around and gave him a creepy smile that seemed to bring the temperature down five degrees. "Ne-nevermind," England stuttered. Russia looked at him for another moment before walking over to Denali. As he reached out to grab her a burst of water hit his hand, knocking it to his side. "Yay papa!" Denali cried, giggling like crazy. Russia looked up and the other two nations followed his narrowed gaze to see America sitting on the wooden roof that covered the entrance to the slide, grinning like a madman. "When the bloody hell did you get up there?" England cried.

"Just now," he replied innocently. He shed his bomber jacket and put it in the room underneath him for safekeeping.

They watched as Boston poked her head out of the slide entrance. "Dude I think you just restarted the Cold War," she said. America and Russia stared each other down, tension crackling in the air and England felt a bead of sweat fall down his temple. Suddenly on some unspoken accord, America sprung up and jumped, landing neatly behind all three nations. He spun around and tried to fire another shot at Russia but it was blocked neatly by Russia's own shot. The two superpowers stared each other down for another moment before America ran off to a different part of the yard, Russia hot on his trail. England knew that these were just water guns, but he still couldn't help being a little nervous for America's sake.

"Hey lobster-back, pay attention!" Boston snapped and England felt himself get hit in the arm. England looked back at the swing set and saw that Robert and Mason had also emerged, climbing onto the roof where America had just been. Four other northern states clambered out and took up defensive positions around the swing set. "I suppose this would be the Revolutionary War part two," Mason joked.

...

All around the yard, war raged and it became increasingly clear to the nations that not only were they outmanned, but they had been out-smarted by the states, which hurt a lot more. The states had broken up perfectly into the southern, central, and northern parts of the east coast and had broken apart the nations already small group into even smaller groups. The nations put up a hell of a fight, well everyone besides Italy, but besides the Axis powers there was no coordination in the attacks. The states on the other hand had worked with each other for so long that they simply acted as one mind. Though the nations were getting pummeled, they had to admit that it was pretty fun. The ground soon became one giant mud pit and everyone got thoroughly soaked as laughter ran out all throughout the sprawling yard.

Besides, the Axis powers, the states had the nations beat good. Eventually the kids got tired and everyone stopped getting hammered with water. England was especially thankful when Massachusetts and her group let up. Part two of the Revolutionary War had gone as smoothly for England as part one had back in the late 1700s. England turned in surprise as he heard America's maniacal laugh echo through the air. "Aw man, that sounds good," New York said as he tried to wring out the bottom of his tee shirt.

"Let's go watch," New Hampshire suggested. The rest of the northern states nodded and suddenly they were racing through the muddy grass, an exhausted but curious England and France following. They noticed the rest of states and their fellow nations had gathered in a loose circle and they heard Russia's dreaded "kolkolkol…" from within. England and France pushed their way to the front of the circle and saw quite a scene.

America and Russia were standing in the middle of the circle, both soaked to the bone and covered in mud. They both looked tired, but neither was willing to give an inch. Static crackled in the air and the tension was practically visible. There was a primal, almost animalistic look in Russia's eyes that sent a shiver down England's spine. That same look was in America's eyes has he stared him down, and that look is exactly why America has been the only country to ever go toe to toe with Russia and survived.

"Papa!" The two nations immediately stopped as Denali pushed her way into the circle. Her silvery blond hair was plastered to her head with water as she ran over to Russia and jumped on his muddy back. "Become one with Alaska da?" she asked. America couldn't help but snicker as he got to his feet, the battle over. Russia did the same, smiling at Alaska and telling her something in Russian as he placed her on his shoulders. Denali giggled and played with Russia's scarf. "Well, I guess that settles that," Germany said, evidently relieved.

"Ve- Thank God. I thought they were actually going to start a real war," Italy added. America glanced around at everyone and started laughing when he saw England. "What the bloody hell are you laughing at?" England demanded, his cheeks turning pink.

"You look so ridiculous," America wheezed. England glanced down at himself. He was a complete wreck. His clothes were completely ruined and his hair was sticking up in random places due to the drying mud in his hair. "You look plenty ridiculous yourself," England retorted. It was a lie though. America's shirt was plastered to his body, revealing his tight figure and his perfect six-pack. _Damn it, he doesn't look ridiculous. More like drop-dead gorgeous. Wait what the bloody hell? I don't mean any of it. Shut up head!_

"So what do you say guys?" America asked. England's thoughts were interrupted as the states began muttering amongst themselves. Then Daniel cleared his throat. "They pass, barely," he said with a smile.

"What do you mean we pass? Pass what?" France asked.

"The states wanted to find out how good you guys can fight since you're some of Europe's most powerful nations," America explained. "They wanted to see how your experienced measured up against theirs."

"And we passed?" Romano asked. America nodded.

"Yay we passed Germany!" Italy cheered. Germany looked at Italy and just sighed.

"Yeah and don't worry, Hawaii and Florida have towels waiting for everyone inside," America added.

"I think I'll go grab one, aru," China said and everyone made their way back inside to dry off as much as they could.

...

"Bye guys!"

"Come back soon!"

"See you later!" the states yelled as the nations made their way back to the hotel they were staying at. All of them were exhausted from the crazy day inside America's house. "Well that was… interesting," Spain said as they walked, always one to look on the bright side.

"Not even all the money in the world could convince me to ever go back there, aru," China grumbled. Many of the nations nodded in agreement.

"America is crazy," Romano muttered.

"Why do I feel like this isn't the last time we'll be seeing the states?" England wondered aloud.

"God forbid they find their way into the meetings," Germany said.

**Hope you guys liked that! Sorry I didn't do a whole lot of action between the three battlefronts. I'll leave the many ways the countries get their butts whupped by a bunch of kids to your imagination ;)**

**Not much in terms of a cliffhanger but we all knew it was going to end up here eventually. So like totally message me if you want to see certain states make some ill-timed entrances on World Meetings! I have a few already mapped out but suggestions are always awesome! Sadly I'm going up to NH in a few days and my mom is forcing me to work on my common app (I am the queen of procrastination) and NH has sucky wifi connection AND I have a crapton of other school-related stuff to get done so updates will probably slow down :P**

**Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Before you all shoot me for taking so long to update let me furiously apologize. I've been busy updating my other fanfic and I was hit with a bout of writers block for this one. I know it's a bad excuse and I'm sorry but I hope I can make it up with this chapter!**

**Keep on sending me ideas for state chapters guys they give me all sort of wacky chapter ideas ;)**

**And now ladies and gentlemen, I give you the one and only, New York!**

Chapter 8

A week had passed since the world had been introduced to the states. Business went on as usual and once again America was hosting the World Meeting. Germany called for a five minute break and some of the nations had gotten up to go walk outside. "Um, America?" Italy asked. America looked up from his seat at Italy. "What's up?" he asked.

"Ve- well I was wondering if any of the states where going to show up?" he asked hesitantly.

"I was wondering that too," Germany said. The nations looked at America curiously. America shook his head.

"No, they have a meeting on the other side of the city today and considering all fifty of them are going to be there, it'll be an all-day affair. I don't expect them to be done for a while so it shouldn't impact our meeting."

"Ve- that's good to hear," Italy said. Germany sighed in relief. That last thing he needed was any of America's kids interrupting their meeting.

"I mean I can't say the same for Mattie's kids though," America added. Everyone froze and stared at Canada.

"What?" Germany said. America glanced around at everyone.

"Oh, whoops sorry Mattie," he said as he looked over at his brother. "I thought everyone would have already realized it."

"It's alright Al," Canada said.

"What the hell is going on?" England asked.

"Calm down Iggy, it's nothing really. I have states and Mattie has provinces."

"So you 'ave kids too Matthieu?" France asked curiously. Canada squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

"Well yeah I do," he whispered. He sighed and looked distressed. "I really wish Quebec would stop threatening to secede, it's getting on everyone's nerves. And Toronto and Montreal have started fighting with each other again," he complained suddenly. No one knew how to reply except America.

"Dude I know what you mean," he told his brother, patting his shoulder sympathetically. "Just stick Montreal and Toronto in an ice rink and let them sort it out. It worked well the last time."

Eventually the break ended and America got his papers together for his presentation he'd be giving today. Daniel and Boston had run it over with him last night so he was sure that it would sound great. He started his presentation and besides a few glances at his brother America seemed to have everyone's undivided attention for once. He barely realized what was coming out of his mouth, he simply scanned the page for the next word.

He stopped though as he realized that he had started to talk about vampires vs. werewolves. He stopped and glanced down at the paper, rereading what he had just said in his head. "Um, America why are you talking about vampires?" France asked.

_This page definitely hadn't been in the notes I went over with Boston and Daniel last night,_ America thought to himself. He rested his hands on the podium and lowered his head as he heard snickers coming from the door, already knowing who the culprit was. There was only one person he knew that could slip this added paper in without alerting him. "Um, America are you okay?" England asked curiously.

"Mason Ryker Jones, I know you're here," America stated calmly despite his growing anger. Of course the only time he'd ever held everyone else's attention had to be ruined like this. The countries looked around curiously, most never having heard the name. To the nations who had been over America's house the name sounded very familiar. The door opened and Mason waltzed in. "Sup dad," he said.

"I'm assuming this was your doing?" America asked, holding out the paper. He didn't really need to ask, he already knew the moment he'd realized the extra paper that Mason had been behind it. Mason jumped up onto the stage and grabbed the paper from America's hands. "How'd you like it?" he asked as he put the paper in his light gray jacket pocket. "I didn't think it was too bad myself." America sighed.

"Why aren't you at the states meeting today?" he asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh, it was getting nowhere so Daniel just ended it right in the middle of it. I was bored and then I remembered this so I decided I'd come and see it all play out." He glanced around at the rest of the nations and waved casually. "Hey there, Mason Jones also known as New York."

"You know I'm right in the middle of a presentation right?" America asked, slightly annoyed. New York shrugged and pulled out a cigarette.

"Aw come on, it was probably boring as hell," he said as he lit the cigarette with a lighter.

"Mason Ryker Jones what have I told you about smoking!" America snapped.

"I'm old enough to decide for myself," Mason shot back. "Besides it's not like I can die or anything."

"But we're in the UN building!" America retorted.

"Why should I care?"

"Because we're in the UN building!" America cried.

"Aw come on, it's not like I'm the only one smoking here!" he complained. "What about him over there!" He pointed at the nations and everyone followed his finger and saw Netherlands smoking his own cigarette.

"What are you guys looking at?" he asked as he tugged on his blue and white striped scarf. A sudden commotion drew the nations attentions back to the podium where a dozen different languages were being thrown back and forth. Arabic, Spanish, Chinese, Dutch and even Russian were being shouted between father and son, each rapidly changing languages. They mainly spoke in Dutch though.

Suddenly Mason turned towards Netherlands and said something in Dutch. The country stuttered an answer and Mason grinned triumphantly at America. "Ugh, fine but wait until after the meeting," America sighed. "Are you cool with this Netherlands?" he asked. Netherlands nodded slightly.

"Wait what's going on?" Germany asked.

"Me and my dad are going out after the meeting is over," Mason said smugly. "Say how do you feel about a Yankees game?"

"That's fine," Netherlands replied coolly, rolling with the punches as they came.

"Wait are you saying that Netherlands is your dad?" England exclaimed. Mason nodded. It wasn't too hard to see really. They both had the same spiky sandy blond hair and tall build. Mason was stylishly dressed in a short gray trench coat with a black tee shirt underneath that had a New York logo on it and fitting dark wash jeans. He definitely had none of England's sense of clothes. "Sorry, but I'm not taking you with us," Mason said. "I don't care if you are my other dad, you'd just scare all the girls away." Netherlands snickered and England turned red.

"Wait but I thought…" England said.

"Netherlands was the first to found a colony in New York. You took New York from Netherlands after the Second Anglo-Dutch War," America explained. "So technically he's yours and Netherlands kid." England glanced between Mason and America.

"Wait so that means…"

"Yeah I have three dads so suck it," Mason said proudly while America just shook his head.

"Cough (slut) cough," Prussia said as he tried, unsuccessfully, to hide his laughter.

"Aw look England's turned into a tomato," Spain joked. America sighed.

"Alright time for you to leave," he said to his son.

"Aw, but dad," he whined.

"No out," America demanded. Mason sighed but he gave a good natured smile and wave out to everyone, winking at the female nations as he waltzed out. To the male nations horror the girls giggled and waved back before he completely left. "Um, sorry about that," America said, trying to avoid the glares sent at him. "Anyways as I was saying…"

**Yep that's right, Mase is quite the pickpocket and flirt**

**I'm having too much fun teasing England but seriously, he's just too tempting XD**

**Hope I gave a good representation of Netherlands. There's really not much on him so I tried the best I could with him. I'm trying to keep the state lineages as accurate as possible so that stuff about Netherlands giving New York up to England during the war is actually true. I'm really going to try hard to finish up the next chapter and send it your guys' way soon!**

**As always please R&R it makes my day**


	9. Chapter 9

**GAH I'M SORRY! (goes and hides behind Russia)**

**Russia: Everything alright comrade?**

**Yea it's just that I haven't updated this in a really long time. I don't want to die! Also there's some stuff in this chapter that not everyone might like...**

**Russia: Do not worry. I will have talk with these readers da? (brings out lead pipe smiling childishly)**

**GAH DON'T MAKE IT WORSE!**

**Russia: But you do not own me. I can do what I want.**

**Well... yeah but still I don't want you to kill anyone!**

**Russia: Can I at least put them in the hospital? (childish smile returns)**

**NO!**

**Russia: You are not very fun comrade. (puts pipe inside coat)**

**(rolls eyes) Sorry to disappoint but I don't have the excuse of being an immortal nation if I'm arrested for murder. Anyways I apologize a) for putting said thing in, you'll know what I mean when you read it, but I'm sure you can already guess I mean I've kinda been hinting at it for several chapters now... and b) for Russia threatening you. He really needs to work on his anger-management and c) for the late update. I had a plot for this thing and then I lost it so now I'm in the process of trying to find the plot again, sigh. On the upside we meet Cali yay! Hope she lives up to expectations!**

Chapter 9

The next time the World Meetings were held in America the nations traveled all the way to the West Coast for the meeting instead of staying in New York like usual. It was a pleasant change from the colder half of the nation especially since it was the middle of winter. However, since they were back in America, this meant that they had a good chance of running into more states.

The meeting was being held in San Francisco, California this time around. America got the ball rolling and for the first half of the meeting there were barely any interruptions. Maybe things would go smoothly this time around.

Nah, when does that ever happen in these things?

Suddenly the door opened though a girl came strutting in, rapidly texting on her phone. She looked to be around sixteen with very tan skin and curly dark brown hair. She was wearing a hot pink bikini top with a see-through white tee-shirt underneath and light-wash short shorts. She put it away though as soon as she walked in and gave America a big grin. "Papá!" she exclaimed, running over to his chair and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Papá ¿cómo estás?" she chirped in Spanish.

"I'm fine Gabriella," America replied, smiling up at her. She looked up at the other countries, revealing beautiful hazel green eyes. "Guys this is Gabriella, also known as California," America explained to the nations. "Gabby I thought you were going to be at the beach all day?"

"I was but I wanted to see you papá," she replied. "You almost never come over here anymore. Besides I wanted to meet the nations finally. Is España here?" she asked. America nodded and pointed over at Spain. Gabriella smiled happily and then flitted over to the Spaniard's side.

"Oh I'm so happy to finally meet my other papá," she said excitedly. Spain laughed good-naturedly.

"Aw you're too cute, just like mi tomate!" Spain said happily. Romano turned red next to him. They started chatting rapidly in Spanish and no one could seem to keep up with their conversation. The nations had been nervous when she'd first walked in, but it seemed that she was okay. Still, she had sort of ruined the meeting they were having, but she had such a bubbly personality and stunning smile that no one really cared.

America leaned back in his chair and watched Spain become acquainted with his daughter. He hadn't known what his reaction would have been, but considering it _was_ Spain he wasn't surprised the older nation went along with it so easily. He wasn't surprised by the others' reactions either.

Gabby could win over anyone in a matter of seconds when she flashed a flirty smile if the other person didn't know her well enough. She really was the perfect actress. If you did know her like America and the rest of states did then you'd know that she was a mischievous girl who loved to pull pranks on everyone else, usually with the help of Florida.

"Oh papa I almost forgot, Denali está aquí también!" Gabriella told him.

"Really?" America asked excitedly. What could have possibly caused her to come down to such a warm place?

"Sí que quería venir a visitar a todos por un poco," Gabriella explained. "Date prisa, aunque creo que ella se está yendo hoy," Gabriella warned. America jumped to his feet excitedly. He needed to take advantage of the rare opportunity before she left. "Do you know where she is?" America asked urgently. Gabriela shrugged.

"Probably at the small café down the street that we usually go to," she guessed.

"Gracias Gabby!" America said excitedly, running over and planting a kiss on his daughter's head before rushing out. Russia followed quickly behind America and so did everyone else, curious about what was going on. They followed the American to a flower shop where they watched him buy the biggest sunflower the owner had. Russia smiled, obviously thinking the gift was for him. "Amerika you did not have to," Russia said. America shook his head.

"It's not for you," he explained. Russia looked slightly upset but America didn't seem to notice as he raced out of the shop and down the street. Soon they came upon a small little outdoor café. America stopped and slowed down, obviously seeing the person he was looking for.

"Podsolnechnik!" he called out, saying the Russian word for sunflower. A small girl turned in her seat, the lower half of her face hidden underneath a white scarf. "Papa!" the girl cried happily as America picked her up off her seat and swung her in a circle. He rested her on his hip and presented her with the sunflower. The little girl smiled happily as she clutched the sunflower to her chest. Russia came over and patted the girl's head, an identical smile on his face. "Oh that's Alaska right?" France asked as he came closer to the girl. The other nations vaguely remembered her playing with Russia when they had first been introduced to the states. America nodded.

"I didn't think Denali would be down this far south," he admitted. "She prefers the colder climates like her dad." Denali looked up and smiled at Russia. Even though it was at least 85 out she was still completely covered in a long light purple winter jacket that went down to her knees and of course the white scarf.

"I wanted to see my big brothers and sisters," Denali told America. "But they didn't want to become one with me," she finished with a sigh. America had to stifle a chuckle. Even though she was America's kid too, she was basically a mini-Russia. "Now I have to go home too," she added mournfully.

"I'll come home with you!" America proclaimed loudly. Denali smiled happily.

"Can papa come too?" she asked innocently. America and Russia looked at each other but they didn't seem to be looking at each other like acquaintances or even friends might look. The look was a lot more intimate than that. It was there for only a second, but enough countries had seen it to be seriously creeped out.

America glanced down at Denali, flashing a smile at her. "Of course papa can come with us!" he reassured her. He looked at the other nations as he put Denali down, the lightest of blushes on his face. "Sorry nothing really got done today guys," he apologized. "But feel free to check out the city and hangout on the beach and such. Russia and I'll be back in a few days in time for the next meeting."

No one said a word, some only nodding vaguely as America and Russia took Denali's hands and walked her down the street. Denali laughed and spoke in Russian, both nations answering in the same language. "Do you have everything?" America asked her in Russian. Denali nodded. "Even the lead pipe?"

"Da," the girl said. She let go of America's hand to produce a lead pipe from the depths of her winter jacket. Both male countries laughed (yes oh my god Russia can actually laugh) at their daughter. From a distance they simply seemed like any other couple spending time with their daughter, but the fact that it was _America and Russia_ cast the scene in an unbelievably creepy light. It sent a shiver up everyone's back.

"They're going to be gone together… for a few days?" England asked hesitantly._ What the hell where they going to do with just themselves and a kid?_ England pondered, not really wanting to think about it, remembering the shared look. "Vee- did anyone else find that unbelievably scary?" Italy asked. The other nations nodded.

"I can never un-see that, aru," China stated. "I'm scarred for life."

"I thought those two hated each other," Germany commented.

"Apparently not," Japan replied solemnly.

"I mean I knew there had been rumors floating around about the two, but I never thought that any of them were true," Spain said. "They barely speak to each other."

"Well there was that whole Cold War thing," Prussia reasoned. "They were alone and together a lot during then."

"Ohohon well then I guess the Cold War wasn't as cold as it seemed," France joked. The other nations let out nervous chuckles. France couldn't help sneaking a peek at England, who was glaring at America as if looks really could kill.

England would never admit it out loud that the look he'd seen between the two retreating nations had made his stomach twist and made him ridiculously jealous, which was ridiculous since he shouldn't care who and who hadn't slept around with America. But still out of all the other countries, why did it have to be _Russia_?

"I… I think I need to go rest for a bit," the Brit muttered and walked in the opposite direction as if in a daze.

**Shit I don't have Russia or America to hide behind... (rushes over to Germany instead)**

**Yes, yes I know I put it in there, the RusAme but seriously I've kinda been hinting at their relationship since the first chapter so I hope none of you were overly shocked. Do not fear though, this IS a USUK fic, I just like messing with their relationship and I actually don't mind writing RusAme very much.**

**Hell will freeze over and pigs will fly though before I ever, _ever_ write a FrUK fic. It will never happen, ever. I refuse to accept that ship. USUK FTW!**

**Anyways now that my rant is over and you all haven't killed me yet, how did you all like Gabby? She was a Spanish territory before Lewis and Clark ever made their way over so I wanted her to have a strong resemblance to Spain, including the shared language. I kinda went stereotypical with the outfit, in my mind she never leaves the beach unless she has to. Florida is her BFF and pranking partner cause their sister beach girls!**

**And don't worry, Gabby will also being showing up next chapter as the star after all the other nations have left. I apologize ahead of time cause I'm gonna pick on her a little, East vs West and all that so no one should really be surprised.**

**I'm actually going off to California in a little over a week to go hang out in San Francisco and maybe hug a redwood or two XD**

**Until next time!**

***Edit* I totally realized this morning that I forgot to include translations! So for all of you who aren't fluent in Spanish:**

**Papá ¿cómo estás? = How are you dad?**

**España = Spain**

**Denali está aquí también! = Denali is here too!**

**Sí que quería venir a visitar a todos por un poco = Yes, she wanted to come visit us for a while**

**Date prisa, aunque creo que ella se está yendo hoy = Hurry though, I think she's leaving today**

**Gracias = thank you**

**I'm sorry if some of the translations are slightly off or too formal like with Maine and Vermont's French a few chapters back. I used google translate cause I can't speak a word of french and I'm not as confident in my spanish abilities**

**Alright _now_ I'm done :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay I'm not dead, just incredibly lazy. Work has been kicking my butt and I was recently away on vacation in Cali for 10 days so I had reasons alright!**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update, my creative attention shifted from this story to another multi-fic that I've mostly finished and will be posting up sometime tomorrow. But I had this waiting in the back of my mind so I'm finally getting it up here. Ironically it's about the place I just left ;)**

**Cali: Yeah guys she was hanging out and having a blast with me so don't you dare start criticizing her!**

**Thanks Cali.**

**Cali: No problemo! You technically own me so I suppose I'd be saying all this whether I wanted to or not.**

**True but I don't own your dads or the rest of the nations.**

**Cali: Nope, just us states! So enjoy this chapter cause it's about me!**

Chapter 10

California sighed as she rested on her towel on the beach. After a few days the meetings had ended and the nations had all left San Francisco for their respective houses, once again leaving California by herself.

Meeting Spain for the first time had been pretty sweet though. He was really nice, but was as dumb as a bird. Dad hadn't wanted them to meet the other nations because he didn't know how well they would handle the sudden burden of being a parent.

However, after Boston had let the secret slip and dad had even invited the nations over to meet some of them all bets were off.

California sighed and readjusted her position, feeling a twinge of loneliness. It's not like California didn't mind being alone sometimes, but she really liked hanging out with other people. Her surrounding brothers and sisters were no fun to play with anymore in California's opinion and her partner in crime, Florida, was busy in her state working with her boss on some important matter that didn't concern Cali.

At least she was relatively warm though. It was winter across the country and while she was enjoying the sun and chilly 70s, most of her brothers and sisters were shoveling snow off the ground in artic conditions. She didn't know why they complained about it so much.

California got snow too, not as much as everyone else, but it really wasn't that big of a deal. The other states claimed that she'd never understand and just kept complaining about all the snow.

_Oh I have an idea!_ Cali suddenly thought, sitting up now. She'd invite New England over so they could escape the snow and relax in the sun for a little bit. That way Cali wouldn't be bored and her family wouldn't be complaining so much!

It didn't take much persuading to bring the northern corner of the East Coast over to the opposite end of the country, especially since Cali said that she'd pay for the flight. The only real problem they'd had was getting New York on the plane with them. Ever since the Towers fell he swore off flying. Just the sight of a plane causes him to turn a scary white.

Cali never got the details but she guessed it involved rope, duct tape and lots and lots of sedatives. The only other complaint they'd had was that she got to the airport two hours late. In her defense though it had been raining! That totally excuses the fact that the trip usually takes thirty minutes any other day, right?

The rain had disappeared though as they were loading their bags in her car and now the sun had returned in full force. T

hey were all laying on the beach now, New Hampshire, Rhode Island and Delaware swimming in the ocean. Massachusetts was sitting beside Cali in a bikini top and board shorts, reading a book she'd brought along while ignoring New York who'd tried to start annoying her. He eventually gave up and turned instead to start burying Maine in sand. She didn't seem to care in the least bit, also reading her own big book that she'd brought along.

Vermont was on Cali's other side, soaking up as much sun as her pale body would allow in her red bikini. Actually all of them were super pale compared to Cali's dark skin. "Ha all you guys are ghosts," she snickered as she looked around. Massachusetts rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Yeah and you look like Snooki," New York shot back.

"If Jersey was here he'd punch you, Mase" Massachusetts muttered. Mason grinned.

"But he's not so I can say whatever I want," he sang. Massachusetts simply rolled her eyes again.

"Aren't you enjoying yourself Boston?" Cali asked. To her, Boston didn't seem to be having that much fun. Boston looked up at her younger sister from her book.

"Well yeah it's nice and all for you to invite us out here and stuff, don't get me wrong. I'm just thinking about how much snow I'm going to have to deal with when I get home," she complained. "Cities and snow are not very good friends."

"Have to agree with you there," Mason said. "I'm almost dreading going back home to the Big Apple."

"Aw come on," Cali said, trying to lighten the mood. "You guys can't seriously have that much snow where you live!"

The New England states surrounding her all looked at her like she was crazy. "You have to be joking," Mason dead panned.

"I just got two and a half feet of snow last week," Vermont commented.

"I got three feet," Maine added quietly.

"That doesn't sound that bad!" Cali protested. "I hate the amount of snow we get here!" All the states raised an eyebrow.

"You get snow?" Boston asked incredulously

"Gabby gets snow?" New Hampshire asked as he came back from the water, followed by the remaining two states.

"Apparently so," Vermont replied sarcastically. Cali ignored her sister.

"Oh Boston did you hear we're supposed to get another two feet this weekend," Delaware told his sister.

"Just great," Boston muttered, running a hand through her hair with the other East Coast states moaning around her.

"So how much do you get?" New Hampshire asked curiously. Cali sighed.

"Well I don't really know specifics, it only really snows in the mountain regions than around here," she explained, waving her hand at the ocean. "It doesn't stay around for very long, it's usually gone within a few hours. Doesn't yours melt too? Really what gets me is the cold!"

"Gabby… you do realize its 70 degrees out right?" Mason asked slowly. Cali nodded, shivering.

"Of course I know! It's freezing out! How can you all be in shorts and tee-shirts?" she asked, hugging her sweatshirt closer to her body. All the states blinked before bursting out laughing. "What? Why are you laughing?" Cali cried indignantly.

"Oh my god you're just too innocent sometimes," Vermont gasped.

"Please tell me someone was recording that," Mason snickered.

"Next time you're coming to the East Coast to experience a _real_ winter," Boston laughed. Cali was so confused.

"What is wrong with you people?"

**Sorry if anyone from Cali got offended by this but as a New Englander I just had to poke fun at this. It's basically a requirement since I'm writing this :)**

**Cali: What's their problem? All you guys on the east coast are just weird. *shakes head and walks away***

**I didn't say this at the top but your guys' reviews have been awesome and even though I have a bunch of ideas already lined up I'm definitely looking into them!**

**More than likely you guys are in for another long wait before I update, but I vow that I will keep updating. I'm working on state bios right now so I can write the states better but it's difficult what with there being 50 bios I have to create and some of the states just don't have a lot of little fun facts that are easy to gather off the internet.**

**I already definitely have Mass, New York, New Hampshire, Vermont, Maine, Rhode Island and most of Delaware done but if any of you hail from other states and wanna send me little fun facts to fit into their personality I'd love you all even more!**

**If you guys want I'll post the bios up here by region so you guys can all get into the states a little more**

**As always please R&R it makes my day and encourages my imagination to continue the story!**

**I really do have so hilarious scenes set up that I wanna show you guys, I just have to find that damn plot first and work it in so it's not just a bunch of random one-shots. I think I have it, it's just a matter of finding the time and energy to work it in.**


End file.
